Tomb Raider : La légende de Croatan
by King Raider
Summary: Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que Lara Croft à réussie à s'échapper de l'île du Yamatai. Mais elle n'a rien oublié, pire, elle fait des cauchemars sur l'Endurance en train de sombrer dans l'océan... Lara se remet en question et se demande si elle est réellement faite pour explorer le monde et devenir une archéologue... jusqu'au jour où elle reçoit un coup de fil très étrange...


_ ** INTRODUCTION**_

_Le bateau tanguait beaucoup, en cette nuit pluvieuse et orageuse. De l'intérieur de sa cabine, elle pouvait voir à travers le hublot qui se faisait martelé de gouttes de pluies une sorte d'île, bien que ce fut difficile de savoir si c'était réellement une île ou pas, avec ce noir absolu qui se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau. Excitée par le fait d'avoir peut-être découvert l'île qu'elle recherchait depuis plus d'un mois, ce travail qu'elle avait effectuée sans relâche, elle enleva ses écouteurs de ses oreilles puis posa son portable à côté d'elle._

" Il faut que j'aille prévenir Roth et les autres, c'est peut-être notre seule chance !" si dit-elle, pendant qu'elle se refaisait sa queue de cheval et qu'elle se penchait sur son lit mézannine pour réveiller son partenaire de cabine.

"Alex ? Oh-hé ! Alex, réveilles-toi on va aller prévenir les..."

Mais elle ne pu jamais finir sa phrase, un énorme coup se fit ressentir dans tout le bateau, et elle fut projetée à terre contre sa commode. Elle saignait du coin gauche de l'oreille.

"Alex, mais réveilles-toi bon sang !" Cria-t'elle, mais aucun bruit ne provint du lit où dormait son partenaire. Elle paniqua et enlevât la couette, mais elle s'aperçut avec effroi qu'Alex n'était plus dans son lit. Elle faisait face à un lit vide, abandonné.

"Eh merde ! C'est pas vrai !"

Elle ouvrit donc sa porte de cabine qui menait dans un grand couloir gris avec des tuyaux blancs qui remplissaient le plafond, des sacs et des vêtements étaient répartis sur un un peu près tout le couloir. Il n'y avait personne, ce couloir qu'elle avait traversé il y a quelques heures était remplit de gens, ils n'étaient plus là, ils avaient disparut. Dans un ultime espoir, elle se souvint que Sam étudiait toujours sur son ordinateur portable, et qu'elle devrait logiquement toujours se trouver...

"Dans les cuisines !" s'écria-t'-elle, c'est alors qu'elle sprinta par la droite, c'était de ce côté que se trouver l'ascenseur, mais il était hors service, sans doute à cause du choc qu'avait subit le bateau quelques instants plus tôt. Soudain, la peur s'empara d'elle, elle n'avançait plus. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort... d'un coup, les lumières qui éclairaient ce grand couloir sautèrent l'une après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le noir absolu s'empare du couloir. Elle entendu un bruit qui montait de plus en plus fort, derrière elle, mais elle n'osait pas se retourner, mais il le fallait. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'agir, une immense vague l'éclaboussa et elle se retrouva sous l'eau. Pendant un bref instant, elle cru apercevoir un cadavre au bout du couloir, mais elle ne put en avoir la certitude, elle allait bientôt se noyer sous l'eau si elle n'en sortait pas... C'est alors qu'elle aperçut au dessus d'elle une sorte de hublot, elle semblait voir la surface, alors elle fonça dessus pour avoir une chance de reprendre sa respiration... et sortit de l'eau. Par malheur, le hublot était bien vissé et elle n'avait pas la force de l'ouvrir, ses mains étaient complètement mouillées, et l'eau continuait de monter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau sous l'eau. Elle avait la peur au ventre, elle cria de tout ses poumons, elle vit ses bulles monter... puis elle ferma les yeux. Progressivement, la mort l'attrapait, elle ne pouvait y échapper, c'était la fin, sa fin. Quelque chose lui attrapa la main avec une force inouïe, et dans les secondes qui suivirent elle put reprendre son souffle, s'apercevant qu'un homme d'une corpulence assez importante venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle aurait aimé lui dire merci, mais tout ce qui sorti de sa gorge fut "Jonah", qui n'étais autre que le nom de l'homme. Il lui indiqua un couloir à suivre puis la releva avec de nouveau une force incroyable, mais elle n'avait plus la force de courir, elle voulait se reposer, à tout prix.

- Allez ma belle, c'est pas le moment de baisser les bras ! Cours !

- Et t...toi, Jonah ? Je t'en supplie viens !

- Va-s'y MAINTENANT ! Je m'en sortirais si tu t'en sors ! COURS, maintenant !

C'est alors que l'instinct revint en elle. L'instinct de survie, elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, surtout pour son vieux Dick, son père... Séchant ses larmes et regroupant ses dernières forces en elle, elle prit le plus d'élan qu'elle pu, puis ne fit que courir, courir, courir... jusqu'à ce qu'elle voies au loin Roth qui lui faisait des sortes de signes, il l'appelait sans doute, mais elle n'entendez rien de ce qu'il essayait de lui dire à cause de la pluie et de l'orage qui devenait de plus en plus violent. Seulement, elle ne pouvait le rejoindre, le bateau semblait être coupé en deux parties, et par malchance, Roth se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle devait sauter. Elle devait le faire, elle avait la volonté de survivre...

C'est alors qu'elle reprit de l'élan et fit le plus beau saut de sa vie qu'elle ai jamais fait. Elle allait atteindre Roth, elle y était presque, elle le touchait presque.

"C'est bon, j'te tiens !" lui cria Roth, elle était enfin en sécurité, elle avait réussis, mais elle était tellement affolée et terrorisée qu'elle ne put que prononcer son nom en pleurant. Sa main était mouillée, elle glissait de plus en plus, Roth ne faisait que répétait sans cesse :

"Accroche-toi, ne lâche pas ma main, pas maintenant !", mais elle n'avait plus de force, elle était trop fatiguée... Sa main se détacha de celle de Roth, elle vit celui-ci disparaitre au loin, il avait un visage apeuré, horrifié, même. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus... soudain, elle reçut une énorme claque dans le dos, sous le choc elle s'évanouit... sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle avait atterrit dans l'océan noir qu'elle apercevait tout à l'heure, un océan noir et profond...

"Non. Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça. Non. Laissez.. moi... une chance ! NOOOOOOON !"

C'est alors qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur lui coulait du front... Elle mit du temps à comprendre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, puis elle regarda la photo qui était accrochée à son mur de droite : Une photo des membres de l'Endurance, lui rappelant ainsi que ce cauchemar était bien réel, qu'elle avait réellement perdu ses amis, que cela s'était produit il y a maintenant deux mois... et qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, qu'elle avait souffert, pleuré, et finalement qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle était devenue... Lara Croft.


End file.
